Entre hermanos
by That Lady of Mischief
Summary: [Pre-Movie] Thor es un joven testarudo, Loki un hechicero en potencia. Se aventuran más allá de Asgard por primera vez y las cosas no salen del todo bien. Pero si de algo no hay duda, es el afecto que se tienen como hermanos (y tal vez como algo más).
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño fic, co-escrito (o mas bien, roleado) con KAYAKO666. Que tan largo sera esto? No mucho, son como 3 capitulos en total.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso. Bleh.

* * *

Así como un padre encuentra la forma de dejar su legado a través de sus hijos, una madre lo encuentra a través de sus hijas.

Odín y Frigga no tenía más que dos varones, sin embargo; el legado de la reina junto con su sabiduría no estuvo destinado al olvido, pues fue el pequeño niño que no nació de sus entrañas quien fue digno de su educación.

Y así, mientras Thor aprendía de Odín y los grandes guerreros, Frigga se sentaba largas hora con Loki a enseñarle el arte de la hechicería.

Frigga no consideraba menos a Loki porque sus dones fueran distintos a los de su hermano, aunque siempre tuvo el temor que tal diferencia si causara una distinción para los demás. Aveces también creía que imponía una carga extra sobre Loki, pues el seguía siendo hombre y como tal debía ser educado para asuntos mas ufanos.

-Ven Loki, acompañame un momento - Dijo la reina, con la dulzura de una madre y la fuerza de una profesora quien esta por impartir una lección.

Antes de los engaños, antes de las tragedias, pleitos, resentimientos y deseos de venganza, Loki fue un niño; un hijo de Odín y un hijo de Frigga.

A veces siente que es mas hijo de la ultima, ya que mientras Thor pasaba el tiempo entrenando con Odín, Loki lo hacia con su madre. Estos eran los momentos del día que Loki mas esperaba, no solo por las lecciones de magia, si no porque simplemente adoraba estar con ella.

Al ser llamado, el menor asintió y le siguió sin chistar. Sabe que hora es y estaba ansioso por la siguiente lección; y aun mas por ponerlo en practica. Porque a pesar de que Loki no es aun el villano que es conocido hoy en día, es un joven travieso. El dios de la travesura, después de todo.

Solo Odin puede notarlo, pero cuando Frigga camina al lado de Loki ,se ve mas orgullosa que siendo solo una reina. Porque en una tierra de guerreros cualquiera empuña una espada, pero la magia es don de unos cuantos.

Y de entre esos cuántos, Loki representa la grandeza.

Ella camina y sus pasos hacen un leve sonido en el piso de mármol. Su vestido azul ondea suavemente, apenas se notan sus pies y su andar en tan grácil que parece flotar.

Loki intenta imitar el paso agraciado de su madre, pensando que ello debe de estar de alguna manera conectado con esa habilidad, siendo la magia un arte muy fino.

Lleva a su hijo a los jardines interiores del palacio, ahí entre la belleza de una primavera permanente se pone frente a su hijo y le dice:

- Observa bien, Loki. - Le ofrece sus manos a su hijo; en ellas luce un precioso anillo obsequio de la última batalla de Odín.

Los jardines siempre han sido uno de los lugares favoritos del menor, por la calma y vida que se siente,. Hay una energía distintiva ahí.

Loki pasa la mirada por las finas manos de su madre, fijándose en ese hermoso anillo que lleva puesto.

- Toma mis manos, hijo - Dice ella. De repente siente vergüenza de si misma al pensar que si Loki fuera mujer podría decirle que los hombres no tardarían en ofrecerle finas joyas para demostrar su amor; siempre le ha parecido impropio pensar que Loki pueda ser diferente a quien es.

Una madre siempre ve perfectos a sus hijos.

No cambian sus expresiones, sus mirada es serena, ella es buena en el arte del engaño

Y Loki hace eso mismo, toma las manos de su madre, notando lo suave que es su piel.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy, mamá? - Pregunta, alzando la vista hacia ella.

- Te enseñaré algo que puede salvarte la vida algún día, hijo mío -las manos de Frigga eran cálidas, nadie podría advertir lo que pasaría a continuación, pues en realidad eran parte de una ilusión y en cuestión de nada la mujer frente a Loki se desvaneció.

La verdadera Frigga estaba detrás de el

Que podía ser eso, ¿Algún hechizo ofensivo? ¿Una forma de cubrirse? ¡Vaya sorpresa que se llevo Loki cuando su madre desaparece! El menor, impresionado buscó de un lado a otro hasta hallar a su madre.

- ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Como lo hiciste?

- Debes ser consiente de tu propia existencia, Loki y usar tu poder para recrearte a ti mismo en cada detalle. No será fácil, pero cuando domines el truco podrás proyectar tu figura donde tu lo desees; tan real como si se tratara de ti mismo. El hechizo implica mucha concentración y energía, no hay palabras para formularlo, solo el deseo de mostrarte a ti mismo.

Hacer tal cosa sonaba como un reto, uno que el menor pensaba superar.

- ¡Lo voy a intentar!

Y así mismo es como lo hace. Cierra sus ojos e intenta verse a si mismo en otro lugar, una y otra vez. Pero como su madre advirtió, no es fácil, y ni siquiera él puede lograrlo al primer intento.

Ni al segundo, tercero, cuarto o quinto.

Frigga espera pacientemente. Sabe que le llevara tiempo pero no hay mas explicaciones que pueda proporcionarle, el poder de las ilusiones es algo que debe venir del mismo poder de aquel que las usa.

Mientras el tiempo pasa, un joven menos paciente va a buscar a Loki y a su madre. Thor se deja ver detrás de Loki y antes de que su madre pueda decirle algo salta sobre el menor en lo que el cree es una broma graciosa.

Para el décimo intento cree sentir algo, pensando que esta vez lo lograra; siente la magia correr por su cuerpo, puede visualizarse a si mismo parado enfrente de el...

Pero antes de que pueda lograr algo, termina tirado en el piso tras el sorpresivo salto de su hermano.

- ¡Thor!

- ¡Hermano mio! He estado muy aburrido sin tu presencia todo el día. Me dijeron que madre y tu estaban aquí. ¿Que haces? Madre déjame llevar a Loki conmigo quiero mostrarle algo, puede venir, ¿Verdad? - Thor hablaba atropelladamente con la emoción desbordando de su cuerpo. Estaba sobre Loki, abrazando con fuerza y haciéndole cosquillas lo cual a su vez implicaba que tocaba su cuerpo con inocente libertad, de no haber sido hermano hasta la propia Frigga habría dudado de las intenciones de Thor, el cual había llegado a la edad de seducir a todo lo que tenia falda

El pobre de Loki a duras penas podía respirar, entre la risa de las cosquillas, el peso de su hermano sobre su pecho y el fuerte abrazo que este le daba.

A veces su hermano es molesto, pero lo ama de todas formas, de la misma forma en que sabe que este lo ama a él.

- Esta bien, Loki necesita un descanso. - Dijo Frigga, al instante Thor se levantó y jaló consigo a su hermano.

- ¡Gracias madre! - Respondió con mucha alegría, pues hasta Thor comprendía los serios que eran los entrenamientos de Loki. Aunque no por ello dejaba de irrumpirlos.

Tomó la mano de Loki y corrió con este por los pasillos del dorado palacio de Asgard, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Loki como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Frigga se quedó en el jardín aliviada del amor que compartían sus hijos, a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre.

Loki a duras penas pudo recuperar el aliento y levantarse. Jalado con tal fuerza que por un momento cree que su hermano le arrancara el brazo. Corrió lo mas rápido que puedo, sin haber podido despedirse de su madre antes de ello.

- Hermano, ¿A donde me llevas con tanta prisa?

- ¡Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos! - Thor lo guiá a las puertas de la sala del trono. Se ocultó con su hermano tras los pilares, sosteniéndole por detrás, una mano rodea su cintura y otra en su boca por si intentaba hablar.

El misterio nunca fue el fuerte de su hermano, y ahora que le negaba una respuesta aquello termina por intrigarle.

Frente a las puertas cerradas estaba tres mujeres de belleza impresionante, eran Valquirias que habían acompañado a su señora Brunilda quien se entrevistaba en privado con Odín.

Frandral, que ya era todo un hombre en esos días, trataba de conquistar a las indiferentes mujeres.

- Míralas, Loki, ¿Acaso no son las mujeres mas hermosas que has visto? - Le susurró al oído.

Loki se mantiene muy cerca de su hermano mayor, solo por que aquel agarre no permite que se mueva mucho, y al tener su mano tapándole la boca, su única respuesta es su cabeza asintiendo.

- Mi esposa va a ser así de bella o cien veces más, Loki; y procuraré que tenga una hermana para que puedas casarte con ella. - Bromeó Thor, su aliento golpeaba contra la oreja de Loki. Descubrió los labios de Loki lentamente. - Pero solo si es digna de ti y quizá no tan hermosa, si te enamoras mucho de ella dejarás de ponerme atención.

Era una broma simplemente, pero silenciosamente, Thor demostraba el egoísmo de quien lo ha tenido todo.

- ¿Quien dice que necesito que me consigas pareja? Podría conseguir una doncella hasta mas bella que la tuya si así quisiera. Solo tendría que impresionarla con mi magia.

Thor echó a reír.

- ¡A las doncellas les gustan los guerreros fuertes y vencedores en batallas!

Por fin puede tener algo de aire! Y eso lo aprecia mucho, aun a pesar de la extrema cercania que parece constante.

- ¿Acaso son celos eso que escucho, hermano? - Le sonríe de lado, dandole un leve codazo. Aquello solo hizpo que Thor le apretara más contra su cuerpo. - - Podría conseguirme una mujer si bien quisiera.

- ¡Lo son, hermano mio! - Dijo con natural sinceridad. - Tu eres mío, ¿Dime que haría yo sin ti y tus travesuras?

El menor frunció el ceño y le dió otro codazo; aunque esa seriedad no le duró mucho tiempo. Loki sabe bien es que no puede enojarse con su hermano. Hay algo en el que le hace sonreír, a pesar de su arrogancia.

- ¡Te morirías de aburrimiento sin mi y lo sabes!

- Me moriría sin ti y nada mas. - Le hace girar para tenerlo de frente, de repente sus palabras parecen mas las de un enamorado, pero ni Thor lo percibe. - Promételo, hermano; antes de ser de cualquiera serás solo mio siempre.

Las mejillas del menor toman un tinte rosado, sin que este se de cuenta de ello. Sin saber porque, el cambio en el rostro de Loki le dio un vuelco a Thor en el corazón

- ¿Porque quieres que lo prometa? Eres mi hermano, y siempre estaré aquí para ti.

- Porque las doncellas pronto empezarán a buscarte. Magia o no, ellas te encontraran digno de su amor, antes de que eso suceda quiero saber que antes de ellas estoy yo.

- Yo seré quien juzgue quien es digno de mi, ¡Y soy muy exigente! Así que no te preocupes por mi, mas bien debería de ser yo quien se ocupe de mantener a las doncellas alejadas de ti.

Thor no pudo negarlo y aunque se viese ofendido, su fama entre las jovencitas de su edad era bien conocida.

- ¡Ninguna de ellas significa nada para mi si la comparo contigo! Hermano yo sólo te amo a ti y por eso tu solo debes amarme a mi!

Tan metido estaba en su atención a Loki que no advirtió cuando sus voces alertaron a Fandral que fue a ver donde se ocultaban.

- Y ahora nosotros sabemos lo mucho que se aman. - Les interrumpió este con jocosidad. Pues a su edad el amor inocente de esos dos sonaba a algo mas obsceno. - ¿Hay alguna buena razón para que estén espiando aquí?

Loki tenia respuesta, una que le aseguraba que nunca se separaría de su lado, que adora a su hermano a tal grado preferiría morir a separársele. Pero no lo dijo debido a la interrupción de Fandral. En ese momento, Loki se aparta y señala a su rubio hermano.

- Él me trajo, así que preguntale.

Thor, no muy hábil mintiendo tartamudea y pasa un rato pensando una buena respuesta lo cual acabaría seguramente por hacer evidente que mentía.

- Quería hablar con nuestro padre pero como está ocupado ya nos vamos. - Y así es como Thor huye de manera muy heroica, dejando a Loki a solas.

Fandral miró a Loki por si tenía algo que agregar a la muy mala mentira de Thor. Loki al quedarse solo, rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ir detrás de su hermano.

- Claro, me jala para venir aquí, pero no para huir...

Thor lo esperaba mas adelante, aun tenía algo más que mostrarle.

- Que bueno que Fandral no te detuvo, espero no sospeche nada.

- Oh no, estoy seguro que debe de sospechar _algo_. - Se detuvo enfrente del mayor, cruzado de brazos. - ¿Que es eso que tanto quieres mostrarme, que incluso huyes ante de ser descubierto? ¡Debe de ser algo peligroso y seguramente prohibido!

- ¡Lo es! ¡Te va encantar!

Y eso solo hace que la curiosidad de Loki aumente. ¿Qué habrá encontrado su hermano que lo tiene tan emocionado?

De nuevo a llevarle arrastrando, esta vez fuera del palacio donde los caballo alados de las Valquiria aguardaban. Cada uno de los corceles era majestuoso y a leguas se veía lo orgullosos que eran

- ¿Caballos? Como si no hubieran caballos así en nuestro establo.

- ¡Estos son especiales, hermano! ¡No hay ningún corcel tan bravo como el de una Valquiria! Además - Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Loki. - Saben salir de Asgard sin necesidad de pedir la aprobación de Heimdall.

- Espera, ¿Acaso estas pensando en que salgamos?!

No, ¡No era una buena idea! Es muy peligroso el salir de Asgard sin compañía. ¡¿Que tal si se perdían por las ramas de Yggdrasil? ¿Si quedaban varados en Jotunheim y se los comían los gigantes de hielo? ¡Oh, el horror! Tantas terribles cosas que podían hacerles daño allá afuera, tantos peligros y Loki aun no domina su magia.

- Solo daremos una vuelta rápida, seguro los caballos sabrán volver a su casa. Echaremos un vistazo, todo mundo esta ocupado, ni notarán que nos fuimos.

Loki tiene sus dudas, sabe que es una idea estúpida y arriesgada. Mayormente estúpida.

- ... Si nos matan, juro por nuestro padre que te mato.

- Pero Loki, yo daría mi vida por la tuya, ¡Así que no debes temer!

- ¿Quien dice que temo por la mía?

Thor echó a reír pero antes de elegir caballo le miró inusualmente serio y dijo:

- Hablo enserio, Loki.

Loki ya no dijo mas y se acerco a uno de los caballos, lo suficiente para acariciarle la cara.

- Y dicen que yo soy el travieso. ¿Porque siempre terminas por convencerme en meterme en problemas?

-No lo se, hermano; debe ser que a ambos nos gusta la aventura.

El caballo fue dócil con Loki, sin embargo Thor tenia los ojos puestos en el caballo de Brunilda que tenia peor carácter que la Valquiria

- A ti te gusta, tanto como jalarme a esta. - Se subió al caballo, al ver que este parecía ser manso.

El caballo de Brunilda, al contrario del otro no rencontró divertido que trataran de montarle. Con sus patas traseras dio una patada a Thor y relincho, el pobre adolescente acabó en el piso.

Loki bajo de su montura y se acerco al rubio para asegurarse de que este bien.

- ¡Condenada bestia! - Bramo Thor. Tras levantarse con ayuda de Loki; su necedad lo obligó a intentar subir al caballo otras seis veces con el mismo resultado.

- Hermano, creo que seria mejor que agarraras un caballo menos salvaje.

Y Loki le insistió esas seis veces. Pero con Thor parece que no hay gane, así que para la séptima ya no dijo nada mas y se volvió a subir a su montura.

Muy a la fuerza el caballo de Brunilda cedió y por fin Thor pudo montarlo orgulloso de su hazaña dijo a su hermano.

- ¿Ya vez, Loki? Yo podría montar cualquier cosa, ¡Incluso a ti!

Loki rio por un rato, y de pronto calló. Algo en esa frase había sonado muy mal.

- Claro, hermano. - Oh, repentina incomodidad. - Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, antes de que alguien nos vea aquí.

Thor pese a ser mayor y pese a su coquetería con las jóvenes de Asgard, pasó desapercibido el doble sentido.

A veces Thor era tonto.

- ¡_Aye, _no nos van a detener en este momento! - Dió unas patadas al caballo y este molesto salió a todo galope y emprendió el vuelo.

- ¡No te vas sin mi! - Loki le dio un par de patadas a su caballo y fue detrás de Thor, alzando el vuelo rápidamente.

- ¡Tu corcel es muy lento! - Gritó Thor emocionado, aquel sería un viaje que no olvidara. Rápido y probablemente mortal, pues mientras remontaban los cielos el caballo volaba erráticamente amenazando con tirar a Thor cada vez que pasaba por alguna construcción.

- ¡No es lento, es solo que a diferencia del tuyo, el mio no intenta matarme! - Era difícil mantenerle el paso, pero su corcel hacia el intento, mientras que Loki mantenía el control sobre este.

- Es lo divertido de esto. Sino fuera un reto esto no valdría la pena. - El corcel se alejaba del de Loki pero por lo menos había logrado guiarlo hacia el Bifrost..

Se estaba alejando mucho y eso a Loki no le gustaba. Le dio otra patada a su corcel para que acelerara el vuelo. Dio una ojeada hacia abajo; mala idea, eso hizo que se aferrara con mas fuerza del caballo.

La gente de Asgard había levantado la cabeza para ver al par de hijos de Odín metidos en otro peligroso asunto.

La ciudad de Asgard estaba quedando a las espaldas de Thor y la belleza del espacio estaba frente a sus ojos, era hermoso, la oscuridad le hizo pensar en el cabello de Loki. Nada olía tan bien como su cabello el cual había olfateado con toda tranquilidad tantas veces como había querido.

El cabello de Loki, sus ojos, su piel, ojala nadie amara nunca a Loki porque solo así no dejaría de pertenecerle, él lo amaría por toda esa gente que no lo hace y estarían siempre juntos cruzando el universo entero.

¿Pero sería sólo amor fraternal en que cruzaba la cabeza de Thor?

El caballo de Brunilda pasó a gran velocidad el puesto de vigilancia de Heimdall, estaba por fin fuera de Asgard.

Sin embargo, ahí fue cuando el corcel, fiel a su señora decidió no partir sin ella pese al capricho del adolescente. El caballo se rebeló a su jinete agitándose con violencia hasta que Thor se soltó y fue arrojado directamente al vacío.

El espacio; grande, oscuro, y lleno de misterios. Loki sabe que en algún momento habría de salir de Asgard, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Dio una ultima mirada hacia atrás, hacia su dorado hogar y la población que dejaría atrás junto con su hermano.

Mas su atención se redirige al caballo de Brunilda, el cual para entonces había tirado ya a su hermano. Apresuro a su monta, y este se precipitó hacia Thor. Estiro un brazo, tratando de alcanzarle y atraparlo.

- ¡Loki! - Thor alcanzó el brazo de su hermano antes de saborear la muerte a tan temprana edad, pero el peso de ambos es demasiado para el otro corcel que acaba por tirarlo a ambos.

Y el grito del menor no se hace esperar, aferrándose con fuerza del rubio. No hay Bifrost ni nada de le que sostenerse, solo una larga caída hacia el vacío. Thor sostiene a su hermano, si por pura casualidad llegan a sobrevivir, quizá su cuerpo proteja a su hermano.

Y Loki no deja de gritar y reclamarle a su hermano, que todo eso es su maldita culpa y que si salían de esa seguro sus padres los matarían y castigarían encerrándolos en algún calabozo.

Si Thor llegase a recordarle de este ridículo suceso unos siglos mas tarde, Loki lo negaría rotundamente.

Thor sostenía la nuca de Loki y pese a la gritería casi histérica de su hermano la mantenía contra su pecho.

- ¡Saldremos de esta, hermano!- Responde Thor con tal seguridad, justo unos segundos antes de estrellarse contra una superficie metálica.

- ¡¿Salir de esta?! No veo como podemos salir de es-

El griterío histérico se detuvo tras estrellarse. ¡Que maldita suerte tienen los asgardianos!

Thor fue quien se golpeó con aquella fuerza contra aquella superficie, se quejó de dolor, muy probablemente se había roto algo.

- Loki... ¿estas bien?

Aquel lugar donde habían caído era una nave que simulaba a los barcos de su hogar.

- Yo estoy bien, tu por otra parte no pareces estarlo. - Loki se aparto y miro con reproche a su hermano mayor.

- Te dije que te protegería. - Thor, aun a pesar del dolor, le sonrió como el galán que llegaría a hacer. Hizo un intento por de levantarse y le duele como para no hacerlo de nuevo- Puedo decir que es tu culpa... Me distraje pensando en ti.

- Estas herido. No te muevas, idiota. - El menor se levanta también y frunce el ceño, preocupado. Se acerco y posó las manos sobre su cuerpo.

Su magia es poderosa, pero no tiene aun el conocimiento que llegara a tener después, y en el área curativa definitivamente no es un experto. Pero siente que no pierde nada con intentar.

Thor tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, la apretó en actitud cariñosa.

- No te enfades hermano mio, prometo que te recompensare esto. No mas aventuras por un tiempo.

Su sonrisa se fue borrando cuando un grupo de sombras se cayeron sobre ellos, un arma apunto a la cabeza del menor.

- Si mueves un dedo los dos acabaran muy mal. - Dijo una voz femenina.

Loki no estaba feliz. Se quedo quieto al verse rodeados.

- ¿A esto le llamas compensacion? - Pregunta Loki secamente.

Thor no supo que decir y pronto no hizo falta pues a ambos les dispararon dardos sedantes

- Esto es tu cul... - Loki ni pudo completar su acusación, ya que terminó cayendo como saco de patatas.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aqui esta la segunda parte de esta cosa, increíblemente actualizado en menos de un mes. Me siento orgullosa de mi misma por eso.

La ultima parte la pasare la próxima semana, así que por ahora les dejo con esto.

* * *

Largas horas después, a los hermanos les tocaría despertar en una habitación que mas una lugar de descanso era una celda.

El menor abre sus ojos a medias, viendo pura oscuridad a su alrededor. Siente como si la cabeza le diera vueltas y al intentar levantarse termina por caer en el suelo.

- ¿Thor...?

- Estoy aquí, hermano - Se escucha la voz de Thor, quien le busca a tientas. - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te han hecho daño? ¡Porque si lo han hecho descubrirán mi ira!

- Tu tienes tu ira, pero ellos tienen sus armas. - Le responde con calma, al escuchar a su hermano le hace creer que están a salvo. Por ahora.

- Tienes que ser optimista, Loki. Siempre salimos de las cosas malas, ¿No? Solo confía en mi, hermano mio y estaremos bien - Alcanzó su brazo, estaba postrado en una cama aun dolorido, pero extrañamente el dolor cedía rápidamente.

Loki tomo su mano y se levanta tras darle un breve apretón.

- Estas herido, hermano. Deja me encargo yo de esto. - Se separo y busco a tientas la pared, después la siguió hasta dar con lo que cree que es la puerta.

- Loki, no. ¡No te dejaré ir sólo en esto! - Como es de esperarse, Thor hace amago de levantarse e ir tras su hermanito.

- Saldremos de aquí, y tu no te vas a quedar atrás. Pero por ahora, quédate quieto. - Puso las manos sobre la puerta y recito un pequeño encantamiento para abrir la puerta.

La magia de Loki despunta para la grandeza y la puerta de aquella celda improvisada cedió a su poder. Parecía que saldrían bien de ahí, si Loki jugaba bien su magia. Pero no. Desafortunadamente, los problemas de los hijos de Odín no estaban por acabarse.

Tras la puerta, aquellos que les habían encerrado estaban de pie frente a ellos. Llevaban unas especies de armas como nunca se han visto en Asgard, algo parecido a lo que hoy en día son los rifles, pero mucho mas avanzados. Aquellos sujetos vestían armaduras de un metal viejo y oscuro, pegados al cuerpo.

Los hermanos no lo sabían, pero estaban en una nave de traficantes de esclavos. Esas pocas horas de inconsciencia habían bastando para que fueran llevados a años luz de su precioso Asgard.

- Por estos nos darán hasta mil talentos - Dijo uno de los captores, antes de darle una patada a Loki para apartarlo de la puerta. Esa dolorosa patada hace que el joven asgardiano retroceda, doblado de dolor.

En un futuro será un excelente guerrero, tanto como es hechicero, pero por ahora es solo un niño.

Ambos jóvenes fueron arrastrados de la celda justo con varias docenas de criaturas venidas de muchas galaxias. Procuran encadenar a Loki de cuello, muñecas y tobillos; repitieron el proceso con Thor, al cual obligaron a levantarse, ignorando su dolor.

Thor, siendo un príncipe toda su vida no soportó esa escena y mucho menos el daño que habían causado a su hermano. Como era de esperarse, se rebeló contra sus captores lo cual le ganó descubrir que las cadenas que los ataban estaban electrificadas.

Por supuesto Thor aun conoce su propio poder sobre la tormenta así que no la pasó bien con el ataque.

Loki también luchó momentáneamente contra sus cadenas. ¡Es un príncipe y un dios! ¿Que clase de bastardos se atreven a tratar a los hijos de Odín de esa manera? No solo eso, si no que mezclarlos con esas otras criaturas, a quienes el menor considera inferiores.

Loki no es tan inocente como parece.

- ¡¿Saben acaso quienes somos?! - Exclama Loki, buscando como zafarse a él y a su hermano de esta situación.

- Tu unos ochocientos talentos o mas si tu cuerpo no ha sido mancillado. - Respondió uno de sus captores. - Y este de aquí, - señaló a Thor con su arma. - 500 si resiste los trabajos en las minas de las lunas de Karg.

- ¡Si le tocan un sólo cabello a mi hermano...! - Thor estaba hincado en el suelo, mas eso no evitaría que lastime a quien intente hacerle algo a Loki.

- Aquí nadie toca la mercancía, aunque - El traficante tomó a Loki de la barbilla con rudeza. - Perder 300 talentos bien valdría la pena.

Loki le escupe en la cara a su captor y agita la cabeza con fuerza hasta soltarse de paso darle una buena mordida en la mano. Y Thor, quien al ver como tratan a su hermano, se lanzó como una fiera contra el sujeto.

- Somos Loki y Thor, hijos de Odín, ¡_D__ioses_ de Asgard! ¡?Con que derecho se atreven a tratarnos como animales?!

- ¿Dioses, has dicho? - Pregunta una voz grave y potente que viene desde afuera. - Dioses para algunos, pero aquí no son más que mi mercancía.

El hombre que entró medía dos metros, su piel era gris como roca y sus músculos intimidantes. Se acercó al par de dioses y tomó a Thor como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, para golpearlo con brutalidad y arrojarlo al suelo; puso su enorme pie sobre el tórax de rubio y presionó hasta escucharse como se tronaban algunas costillas.

- ¿Tan fácilmente se quiebran los dioses? - Se dirige hacia Loki, con un tono altanero.

Thor no se quejó y su orgullo herido se mostró en su magullado rostro.

La impotencia es algo que loa dioses no experimentan seguido, y cuando lo hacen, es un sentimiento terrible. Loki sentía no solo eso, si no que también intimidado por aquel monstruo.

- Hablan como la realeza, pero aquí no significa nada. Así que dime pequeño. ¿Tu y tu hermano el valiente realmente son dioses? ¡¿Alguien aquí los ve como dioses?!

Nadie respondió

Loki le haría pagar por tratarlos así; pero mas que nada, le haría pagar por atreverse a lastimar a Thor.

- ¿Nadie? - El gran sujeto quitó su pie de encima de Thor y se acercó a Loki. - Aquí los dioses no existen, pequeño. - Luego gritó a sus hombres, con esa terrible voz comandante. - Véndanlos por el precio mas alto, no aceptaré menos de 2000 y tienen prohibido venderlos a la misma persona.

El hombre de piel gris se alejó dejando aterrorizados a todos.

Loki jura que matará a ese sujeto. Algún día, después de que el par saliera de ahí. Pero por ahora, es jalado junto con su hermano a aquel horrible lugar, en donde puede entender a la perfección la situación.

El planeta donde se encuentran se llama Karg. Es un lugar desértico, cuyo cielo permanece la mayor parte del tiempo con un tono magenta.

Están frente a un mercado, donde miles de criaturas van y vienen; diversas tarimas se extienden frente a ellos donde los comerciantes venden a sus presas.

El poder innato que tienen les permite entender todo lo que se dice en ese mercado. Pueden escuchar desde hombres rematando precios, hasta otros preguntando por mujeres o niños que puedan llevar a burdeles.

¿Que clase de mente enferma hace negocios como esos?

Es horrible y decadente, lo peor en muchas galaxias y definitivamente es algo que Thor y Loki nunca antes han visto.

El mayor de los hermanos Odinson camina torpemente, muerde sus labios tratando de contener futilmente las lagrimas. Apenas es un poco mayor que Loki y casi son unos niños.

- En cuanto puedas huye, Loki. - Busca la mano de su hermano para sostenerla.

- No te dejare atrás, Thor. - Le responde con un susurro, agarrándole la mano con un leve apretón. - No dejare que nadie más te toque.

Pero no había de que preocuparse, ¿Cierto? Alguien en Asgard se daría cuenta de la falta de sus príncipes. Seguro Heimdall vería en donde están, y en cuanto la noticia se corriera; ese maldito esclavista aprendería a no meterse con los hijos del Padre de Todo. Serían salvados y su padre castigaría la insolencia de ese monstruo. Volverían a casa y serían regañados, seguro hasta les mantendrían separados; pero por la noche, Thor entraría por la ventana a la habitación de Loki y se metería a su cama tan solo para abrazarle y asegurar que esté bien.

- Pero yo puedo tocarte, ¿Verdad hermano? - Esta vez Thor duda de la propia inocencia de sus palabras. ¿Se enfadaría Loki si besaba esos labios? Tendría que sacarlo de ahí para averiguarlo, sería una hazaña tan grande que su hermano no le negaría un beso. Sería su salvador, un héroe.

- Ya lo estas haciendo, ¿No es así? Tienes mi mano agarrada y yo la tuya. - Loki se quedo en silencio unos segundos, analizando las palabras de su hermano con algo de confusión.

Pobre Loki, si tan solo supiera las ideas que pasan por la mente de su hermano; quien sabe cual seria su reacción.

Thor sonrió. Su mente ya estaba muy lejos, pensando en besar a Loki bajo la sombra de los bosques de Asgard o en los jardines del palacio.

Tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando el desfile se acabo y los subieron a una tarima. La gente, caras tan distintas y curiosas que los observaban, empezaron a ofrecer por sus vidas

Ahora era su turno de ser vendidos como ganado. Sea lo que sea que llegase a pasar, Loki no tenia planes de abandonar a su hermano, sin importar cuanto intentaran separarlos.

- Estaremos bien, hermano. - Le susurra discretamente, aunque mas bien lo dice para convencerse a si mismo.

- Sabes que te amo, hermano mío. Te amo más allá de cualquier cosa y te prometo que te llevaré a casa pase lo que pase. - Respondió el rubio. - Siempre has sido mas listo que yo, se que si te doy tiempo se te ocurrirá algo y eso voy a hacer.

Loki siempre tiene un plan, eso es un hecho. Y de que lo tiene, lo tiene... El problema es que dicho plan aun no se le ha cruzado la mente.

- Thor, no hagas nada estúpido. Preferiría que los dos llegáramos en una sola pieza.

Thor soltó la mano de su hermano antes de decir:

- No voy a morir hermano, porque apenas lleguemos a Asgard planeo besar a alguien.

Esperen- ¿Qué cosa? ¿No estará hablando de él, cierto? Seguro debe de ser alguna doncella, quizás esa odiosa de Sif. Claro, debe de ser eso.

El punto fuerte de Thor y débil al mismo tiempo, es el montón de aire caliente que tiene en la cabeza. Los problemas se le resbalan fácilmente pero no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos, como de lo que iba a hacer como de besar a Loki, ni se le ocurría que apenas Odín los viera le iba a dar un infarto; luego reviviría solo para encerrar a Loki en la torre mas alta y casar a Thor con la primer doncella que se topara.

Mientras Thor iba hacia esa gente al lado de Loki, el esclavista jugaba con las llaves de sus esposas, seguro de que no escaparían; después de todo no son mas que niños, ¿Qué podrían hacer esos dos?

El menor de los Odinson vio de reojo al esclavista y las llaves. Tomó una vez mas las manos de su hermano y le susurro con enorme discreción.

- Creo que puedo liberarte. En cuanto lo haga, quítale las llaves ese sujeto para que pueda abrir mis grilletes. - Dicho eso, Loki se puso a recitar el mismo encantamiento que utilizó con la puerta, aplicándolo ahora sobre las cadenas que atan a su hermano. Depende de su fuerza y confía en su habilidad como guerrero

El acierto de Loki fue grande pues liberó a Thor de sus ataduras. Estaba impresionado, aunque procuró ser discreto hasta el momento adecuado en que se giró hacia el esclavista; con las manos liberadas le dirigió un puñetazo y le arrojó de la tarima, no sin antes arrebatarle las llaves y lanzárselas a Loki

Loki sonrió triunfal y espero el momento adecuado. Atrapo las llaves y se libero de sus cadenas, solo para golpear con fuerza con estas a quien se le acercara para tratar de someterlo.

Los esclavistas con temor de perder a sus valiosos productos no tardaron en intentar someterles, pero incluso siendo Loki más pequeño no les iba a resultar fácil.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Loki! - Thor le grita desde abajo de la tarima.

Loki salta sobre el esclavista derribado y corre detrás de Thor. Hace otro hechizo, uno sencillo como para levantar el polvo del suelo, creando una cortina para cubrirse. Aquellos atisbos de la magia de Loki solo eran el principio de lo que Frigga había pronosticado como la grandeza que le esperaba a su pequeño hijo.

El polvo los cubrió y Thor tomo la mano de su hermano para correr tanto como lo permitiera su adolorido cuerpo. Empuja a quien se les pusiera enfrente, aunque no estaba seguro de hacia donde estaban yendo.

Y si que les seguían; pero ahí donde los hermanos siempre se amaría el caos. Su huída había inspirado a algunos que se habían levantado contra sus captores. Las cosas habían quedado muy agitadas, aunque eso no evitaba que no les persiguieran.

Para suerte de los asgardianos, llegaron al puerto donde naves de todo tipo esperaban.

- Hermano, ¡mira allá! - Grita Loki, apresurando el paso, dirigiéndose hacia las naves. - Podremos salir de aquí. ¡No tendrán que venir a buscarnos y regresaremos a casa sin problemas!

- ¡Y no se darán cuenta que salimos! - Por supuesto todavía faltaba que ignoraran el estado físico de Thor - ¿Loki que nave tomaremos?

- Tomemos la que este mas cerca y menos llena.

Thor jala al menor a la nave mas pequeña que encuentra. Es tan grande como un auto compacto, al entrar se encontrarían con un panel de control como nunca antes habían visto. Thor, en una muestra de ingenio, empieza a golpear todos los botones para hacerla funcionar.

- Thor, espera, ¡No puedes solucionar todo a golpes! - A veces su hermano puede ser todo un bruto, pero gracias a esa brutalidad suya, han salido con vida.

- ¡Claro que si puedo! - Entre tanto golpe le deja sus buenas marcas a la nave.

De alguna manera la nave logro encender y alejarlos de ahí. Estan a salvo. Por ahora.

- Eso fue por suerte.

- No es cierto, fue mi habilidad. - Thor le sonríe con total y descarado coqueteo, mientras se acercaba a él - ¿Nadie te lastimó verdad hermano? - Pregunta con preocupación, pasando una mano por el rostro de Loki.

- Pudiste haber roto la maquina. - Loki bufa y se cruza de brazos, mirándole con el ceño fruncido por la testarudez de su hermano mayor. - Yo me encuentro bien... - Agregó poco después, suavizando su tono de voz. - Pero por ahora mantén la vista enfrente, no quiero que choquemos por tu culpa.

- Necesitaré algo para la buena suerte. - Y ese algo seria un beso.

Thor acerca rápido sus labios a los de Loki. Pero el destino es cruel y la nave ese estremece tras haber sido disparada por alguna de las naves que les persiguen. Lo cual provoca que en lugar de su primer beso, le de un cabezazo a Loki

- ¡Nos están disparando!

- ¡Ya a me di cuenta!

La nave se sacude con cada golpe, los príncipes asgardianos estaban rodeados y apunto de morir.

No hay escapatoria.

¿Quien diría que los príncipes de Asgard morirían ahí, lejos de su hogar sin haber ni siquiera entrado a la madurez y a las gloriosas batallas de su gente?

Loki, aterrado, se aferra a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo.

Pero la luz que de pronto les rodea. ¿Acaso estaban muertos ya, en camino al Valhalla?

Su momento no había llegado. Aquella luz no era el Valhalla, si no el Bifrost que los llevaba de vuelta a Asgard.

- ¡Loki lo siento! Jamás quise que te pasara nada, ¡¿podrás perdonarme?! - Tan asustado como su pequeño hermano lo abraza de la misma manera, esta al borde del llanto.

Si Thor estaba al borde del llanto, Loki ya era prácticamente una cascada. Mantiene su rostro oculto contra el pecho de su hermano, aun sin soltarle ni querer hacerlo.

Poco después se da cuenta de que no se están moviendo mas, pero aun así se rehusa a separarse de su hermano mayor.

Pero el final nunca llega, y los hermanos han aparecido frente a Heimdall, los Tres Guerreros y sus padres.

Frigga, quien había pasado casi dos días sin sus niños se siente tan conmovida al verlos en ese estado, además su corazón desborda de alegría, a diferencia de Odín, quien esta mas furioso de lo normal.

Thor, después de unos minutos ha dejado de llorar para mirar a sus alrededores.

- Loki... ¿Crees que mamá y papá hayan muerto?

Odin se cruza de brazos al escucharlo, ¡Vaya ocurrencias de Thor!

Loki deja de llorar y alza la mirada, mirando extrañado a su hermano.

- ¿Que cosas dices? Ellos no se pueden morir. - Y se da cuenta de que están de vuelta en Asgard. Se separa enseguida de su hermano, limpiando su carita húmeda.

- ¡Entonces estamos de vuelta!

- ¿Vaya ocurrencia, muchacho, estamos bastante vivos! - Dice Volstagg, muy divertido mientras Frigga corre a abrazar y besar la carita de Loki.

- ¿Hijos mios donde se han metido? ¡¿Thor que te han hecho?! - Frigga no espera respuesta y enseguida jala a Thor para abrazarlo.

Loki también se aferra de Frigga. ¿Cuanto tiempo habían pasado afuera de casa? No estaba seguro. Y siendo honestos, a Loki no le importa eso. Lo importante es que estaban en casa y el abrazando a su madre.

- Han preocupado a su madre, han salido de Asgard sin permiso, robando los caballos de Brunilda y han puesto en peligro sus vidas. - Odín se soba la cien, se acerca a su familia con esa autoridad que tiene. - ¿Tienen algo que decir para que suavice la severidad de su castigo?

- Esposo mio, hablaras de castigo mañana. Hoy seré yo quien se hará cargo de ellos.

- Ha sido mi idea, no castigues a Loki, padre - Thor se aparta de su madre un poco.

Odin ya no dice nada solo se da la vuelta, saliendo de ahí.

Loki estaba seguro que habría un castigo. Odin no es alguien que perdone con facilidad. Pero como Frigga dijo, eso seria más tarde. Por el momento, Loki se mantenía cerca de su madre.

- Las lecciones de magia sirvieron, pude hacer que saliéramos de ahí, Thor y yo escapamos bien.

- Si madre, Loki es genial. ¡Usó sus poderes para abrir una puerta, mis esposas y nos ayudó a escapar!

¿Esposas? Por todo lo bueno en el universo, que habían estado haciendo esos dos?

Prefería no saberlo

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te esforzaras mucho mas en tus lecciones, Loki?

- Lo prometo, madre. Ya lo veras! Sere tan buen hechicero como tu algún día! - El efecto del susto poco a poco se fue disipando, mientras el par caminaba junto a Frigga. - ¡Tu también estuviste grandioso! Madre, lo hubieras visto como golpeo a ese guardia, ¡Fue todo un guerrero!

- Solo no se metan en tantos problemas o matarán a su pobre padre de preocupación. - Comentó con humor; sin embargo era cierto, Odín simplemente ocultaba su angustia.

- No lo volveremos a hacer madre, jamas meteré a Loki en problemas – Respondió Thor y volvió a tomar la mano de Loki para caminar a su lado de vuelta al palacio.

¡Como le hubiera gustado a Frigga creer aquello!


	3. Chapter 3

El resto del día fue de jubilo para Asgard, pues los príncipes habían vuelto; aunque se negara todos tenían mas interés en Thor, a excepción de Frigga quien cuidó a sus hijos por igual.

Toda una celebración a su honor. Loki aun no se daba cuenta del todo sobre la preferencia que el pueblo tenia hacia Thor, por lo que le extraña el que las doncellas no hicieran fila para verle. A veces llega a sentir algo de envidia de su hermano. Envidia, y celos.

Muy a regañadientes, Thor se quedó con las sanadoras mientras una larga lista de doncellas hacían lista para visitarlo.

Mas tarde en la noche, Loki queda a solas con su madre y el banquete que le trajo. No le hace el feo a la comida, Loki tiene un gran apetito, aunque su apariencia muestre lo contrario. Después de todo, la magia requiere mucha energía.

- Quiero que te comas todo, Loki.

Frigga le preparaba la cama a Loki, después de lo que hubieran pasado esos dos lo que necesitaban era descanso.

-Hijo mío, tu hermano no suele ser muy sensato, se que su curiosidad no se detendrá. Así que tendrás que ser tú la voz de la razón

- Le advertí que no era buena idea. - Deja a un lado su comida. - A veces temo que no escuche, madre. Pero si llega a pasar algo así de nuevo, me asegurare de que regrese a salvo a casa.

- Ambos deben volver a salvo. - Frigga se sentó en la cama le Loki y le hizo la seña a su hijo para que se sentara a su lado.

El menor dio un ultimo trago a su bebida y fue a sentarse a lado de su madre, recargando su cabecita a su costado.

- Los dos estaremos bien

-Son hijos de Odin, nada les hará daño. - Dice ella y siente un poco de culpa al pensar en la falsedad de sus palabras. Como quisiera Loki hacer caso a sus palabras, porque esos sujetos parecía que no les importaba quienes eran.

Frigga abraza amorosamente a su hijo, mientras afuera por la ventana de la habitación se escuchan las quejas de una voz bien conocida, antes de que la mano de Thor asome por ahí.

-Loki ayudame antes de que me caiga.

Loki estaba cansado, y el estar cerca de su madre lo relaja. Estaba ya por cerrar los ojos, pero la voz de Thor le saca del sueño venidero. Se separó de su madre y acercó hacia la ventana, jalando a su hermano adentro de la habitación.

Frigga decide dejar al par a solas, así que se levanta silenciosamente para salir de la habitación. Quizá ya era hora de usar la magia de la adivinación para descubrir que le deparaba a sus hijo.

Thor cayó de sentón con muy poca gracia, sus heridas están a medio sanar.

-Loki eres muy cruel, no fuiste a visitarme y me aburrí un montón.

- Pensé que preferirías la compañía de las doncellas. - Loki se hizo a un lado darle espacio y fue a sentarse a la cama. Al ver que su madre ya no estaba ahí, centro toda su atención en su hermano mayor. - ¿Como te sientes? Te ves mucho mejor que antes.

- Ellas son muy bonitas, pero ninguna de ellas es como tú. - Se levantó del suelo y como si esa fuera su habitación se paseó hasta irse a tirar en la cama. - Algún día seré rey hermano, ¡Soy muy fuerte! Puedo resistirlo todo.

Loki alzo una ceja.

- ¿Acaso me estas comparando con una doncella, Thor? - Tomó una de sus almohadas y con esta le da un juguetón golpe en la cabeza.

Thor rió y después de que le pegara le jalo la almohada para aventarla lejos. Ttomó a Loki de la cintura y le arrastró para que se acostara a su lado.

-No, tu eres mejor; tu eres divertido, valiente, inteligente. Tu me gustas más.

- ¡Mas vale que así sea, soy tu único hermano! - Intenta ignorar el posible doble sentido que Thor podría tener con esas palabras.

Thor es todo alegría en aquel momento, como una tormenta a punto de desbordarse, tiene lo que mas ama a su lado, ¿Qué otra cosa puede pedir?

Ah claro, el sabe que más quiere.

Por lo cual en lugar de responder, hace la cosa mas imprudente que ha hecho en su vida: besar a Loki. Rápido y torpemente como si fuera su primer beso. Sus labios se tocan y Loki queda como venado en plena carretera. Quieto, paralizado y con la mente en blanco.

En el pequeño universo de Thor donde todo gira a su alrededor piensa que el lenguaje corporal de Loki le dice que no ha hecho mal. Lo abraza fuerte y fugazmente. Al alejarse se ve muy orgulloso de lo que hizo.

-Te he dado tu primer beso!

Loki tarda un rato en reaccionar.

- Tu... ¡¿Que hiciste que?! - Su rostro se pone rojo, muy rojo, y se aparta lo mas que puede del rubio.

- ¡Espera Loki! ¡No te enojes! ¡Te dije que al volver a Asgard te besaría!

- Enojarme, ¿Quién esta enojado? No, no es eso. Es solo que no me esperaba esto. ¡Nunca dijiste que seria a mi a quien besarías!

- ¿Pues a quien mas? - Respondió con toda la simpleza del mundo, tomándole de las manos.- Lo he decidido hermano, de hoy en adelante solo te besare a ti.

Loki dejo tomar sus manos, mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules como el cielo. Hay algo muy malo en eso, después de todo son hermanos, ¿No es así?

Thor parece tan confiado. Besa las manos de Loki y se emboba mirando sus ojos.

¿Cómo podría estar haciendo mal los hijos de Asgard?

- Me quedaré a dormir aquí y mañana iremos a cazar, ¿Te gusta la idea? Nunca te dejaré, Loki.

- ¿No necesitas un descanso después de hoy? - Loki hace a un lado sus confusos pensamientos. Thor es su hermano y lo ama como tal, lo suficiente como para arriesgar su vida por el. - Bien, iremos mañana de cacería. Ya veras que conseguiré el cerdo mas grande y suculento para la cena.

- ¡Sigue soñando hermano mío! ¡Quien traerá la presa mas grande seré yo! - Thor aprovechó su fuerza para llevarlo consigo. - Estar a tu lado es mi descanso.

Loki quedó recostado sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor. Esta cansado y el estar con Thor también le parece agradable.

El amor fraternal no dura para siempre, y el tiempo se encargará de separar aquel lazo.

Pero por esa noche, los hijos de Odín se toman un merecido descanso, sin preocupaciones sobre lo que les puede deparar el futuro.

* * *

Y aquí esta la pequeña y adorable conclusión para este pequeño y adorable fic. Espero les haya gustado, por mas pseudo-incestuoso que haya sido esto.

A los que leyeron, metieron en favoritos y picaron ese botoncito de 'Alert', muchas gracias; a los que solo leyeron, también.

Asi que, erh... Hasta la próxima.


End file.
